Lucky Elf
by BoredNeko
Summary: In honor of SenKiri, here are 7 drabbles that will all hopefully be posted by the time July 13 comes around. Happy SenKiri day everyone!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Guess what kiddies? BoredNeko is back! With 7 SenKiri one-shots! All the prompts were given to me by Jill, who inspired (forced the plot bunnies into my head for) n00b. Hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned Tennis no Ohjisama.

"Oh, look at THAT piece of ass." Kirihara Akaya groaned, straightened up, and slumped down on the counter.

"WHY do you insist on doing that?' he asked his co-workers, blowing wavy black locks out of his eyes.

"Because there is nothing in their pitiful lives that amuses them more than watching you turn bright red." Echizen Ryoma- a waiter at the Black Cat- answered, as the other two working there giggled.

"But Kirihara-chan," Fuji Syuusuke drawled, "don't you love us?"

Akaya opened his mouth to make a very Not Nice reply, when a bell jangled, signaling the arrival of a costumer. From that point on, the coffee shop was busy. Ryoma and Syuusuke ran from table to table (well, Ryoma ran, Fuji _glided_), serving food, while Akaya made coffee as fast as possible, and Yukimura Seichii manned the cash register. All four let out a sigh of relief when the door clanged shut for the last time.

"Hallelujah." Ryoma muttered, slumping down on a barstool. "It's finished." The others snorted. Black Cat made most of its money from morning rush hour. Lunch and dinner were quiet affairs.

The little group began to separate, each having their own affairs. Tables were cleaned, the counter was wiped, and food was put into the oven. The two younger teens finished up some last minute homework, while begging Fuji and Yukimura for answers.

The bell jangled once again. Kirihara hissed softly, angry that he wasn't able to finish the comic's section of the paper first. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking up. His jaw almost dropped. Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous redhead on the face of the planet. With green eyes, and a slender build, this guy was HAWT.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm Sengoku. Sengoku Kiyosumi. My roommate, Jin, usually get his coffee here? Anyway, he had to tutor some kid today, and he asked me to get his coffee. Unfortunately, he didn't tell me what he wanted… Would you happen to know?"

"Sure, Jin's a regular here anyway." The coffee was made, handed over, and about to be paid for. But, as Sengoku dug out the money Jin gave him, he blinked.

"No? And I've got no change…" He rolled his eyes. "Typical." An apologetic grin. "What can I give you instead? Ah! I know!"

Akaya had all of three seconds to process what was going on, before Sengoku swooped in, and pressed a teasing, chaste kiss on the smaller boy's lips. "…"

"Bye!" The redhead called, heading out.

"JesusAllahBuddha…" Kiri pressed a hand to his lips, before turning to look at his shocked coworkers. "Did you get a look at THAT piece of ass?"

A/N: There was a lot of vague references to things in this drabble… Who can find them all?


	2. Bounty Hunter

A/N: Argh. I hope you people actually review for this. It's hell to write, not only am I trying to finish a few more drabbles, but I'm also working on getting the next chapter of n00b up. I'm doing this out of love people!

Sengoku Kiyosumi grinned. As a small time bounty hunter, he never expected much from what he got. In all honesty, he spent most of his time tracking cheating husbands or runaway children, rather than actual criminals. This time though, he'd struck gold. His fellow hunter (and occasional drinking buddy), Jenos, was getting married… And dropping the job. It just so happened that Sengoku was standing Right There when the client was told.

The redhead whistled cheerfully, hands caressing Kismet and Fate, his twin guns. "We're going to give that creepy murderer exactly what he deserves, won't we girls?" he asked quietly, stroking them lovingly. "First though, we need to find him."

Half and hour later, and Sengoku was standing in the bar he and his fellow bounty hunters were regulars at. After flitting back and forth between people, he discovered his target's usual hangouts. It was the way they worked, exchanging information and giving help- providing that they'd be paid back.

SenKiriSenKiriSenKiri

"Bingo." The bounty hunter purred, watching as a man dressed in all black hurried to a building. Just before entering, he pulled out a pair of ruby-tinted sunglasses, and slid them on. "Found you Mr. Red Eyes."

Sengoku slid elegantly off his perch, and began to follow his target… Only to stop when he noticed a grinning raven-haired man holding a gun to Red Eye's back. The new hunter couldn't be older than Sengoku, who'd hit 23 a few weeks ago.

"Hey," the redhead protested. "What the hell are you doing? That guy's my target!"

"Your target?" The gun moved from the paralyzed Red Eyes to Sengoku. "Right, I'm taking him now. Move over."

Hands flew up. "By all means!" he exclaimed, and then, much quieter, "Ladies first."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" Kiyosumi sang out, watching the new hunter pull out rope.

"Or something. Kirihara Akaya." Green eyes glanced up mischievously. "And you are?"

"Sengoku Kiyosumi at your service." He made an elegant bow. "You need help with that?" he asked, nodding his head at the rope.

"Nah, I've got-" Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Red Eyes slumped over dead. Somehow, he'd managed to pull the trigger to Akaya's gun while he was distracted. "…Damn."

"Well, screw that…" the cerulean-eyed boy looked from his newfound friend, his dead target, and back again. "So, you wanna get a drink?"

A/N: Yes, I'm very well and aware that it is choppy. But guess what? DEAL. I'm swamped. If the threats of mutilation stopped, maybe I'd be less worried about my life, and pay more attention to my writing.


	3. Gum

A/N: This one was NOT written by me, (as you can probably tell from the drastic differences in writing skill, this one's better) but my lovely (and threatening) reviewer anmah. Isn't she awesome? Uh… 'Brina? I suggest you don't read this one…

**-Pop-** _Chew chew…_**-Pop-** _Chew chew…_**-Pop-**

Annoyed glances directed at him were blissfully ignored as the redheaded, cerulean-eyed teenager flipped the pages of his magazine carelessly, continuing his noisy play with the pink substance in his mouth.

**-Pop-** _Chew chew…_**-Pop- **_Chew chew…_**-Po-**

"Ahem." a clearing of the throat struggling to sound polite interrupted the boy's incessant chewing, and he was forced to tear his eyes away from the colorful pages of his Playboy to look up at the stern faced librarian.

"Yes? May I help you?" he greeted with a charming smile.

The librarian's dark, beady eyes were narrowed, "Young man, this is a library and the people around you are trying to concentrate."

Curious blinking, "…But so am I." he answered.

"…Yes, I…" she stole a glance at his choice of – _literature_, "suppose so, but gum chewing is not permitted in the library. You must either leave or dispose of your gum."

"…Oh," Sengoku looked down at the Playboy in his hands – the brunette's face was deliciously inviting, and he had left his library card at home… – he looked back up at the librarian, "I'll get rid of the gum."

"Damn it…" Sengoku swore under his breath, hands stuffed into the pockets of his school uniform; he was still a ways away from home, it was sweltering hot, and he was on a drastic sugar low – **and that had been his last piece of gum!**

"_Shit_…" while crossing the street, he felt a thin trail of sweat run down his temple; _hot…Hot…_The sights he was seeing did not help either – two kids licking ice cream cones – _hot…Hot…_ - Some guy watering his plants… - _Hot…Burning…_ - Hot girl with her boyfriend drinking slushies… - _Shiiiit…Ho- __**Oh!**_

"Jackpot!" fishing out the newly discovered 500 yen from his pocket, Sengoku dashed to the nearest candy store.

The hefty store owner let out a laugh upon seeing Sengoku ripping the wrapper apart as fast as his fingers would let him, "At least wait till you've _paid_ for it son."

"Can't…Sugar…Low…De…Hydrated…" answered the tennis player in between thirsty pants.

"That'll be 500 yen." spoke the owner, holding out a hand for the money.

The tennis player reached out a hand to pay the man, while still fiddling with the sticky wrapping of the gum packet – as a result, the coin fell away from his hand and hit the ground with a clink. Mumbling yet another swear under his breath, Sengoku placed the gum packet on the counter while bending down to pick up the coin when –

"Hey! That's not yours!" the owner's sudden yell caused him to stand straight once again, only to see a dark haired figure run out of the store – and his gum packet missing.

It only took Sengoku a second to wham the currency on the counter before dashing after the figure.

Sengoku was not sure how long the chase lasted, his sense of time seemed to have been swept away with the wind as his feet practically flew off the ground due to his natural athleticism. The figure running away from him was just as vigorous, as he gracefully wove through the crowds and jumped over the occasional skateboard. But there were a few things that Sengoku was aware of – the harsh rays of the sun beating down on him, and the beads of sweat surfacing atop his skin, and the dryness within his mouth – god damn it, he wanted his gum! _But that's not all…_He mused, eyes falling to the other's rear.

He turned into a deserted corner in between two stores, just in time to see the culprit pop two pieces of gum into his mouth right in front of his face – that was the provocation, and Sengoku attacked like a shark.

Lips covered a mouth already wetted by the gum, and a tongue thrust in without restraint. Sengoku had done well to buy the one with strawberry filling. The culprit's teeth bit into the sugary core, and sweet crimson filling enveloped his mouth – Sengoku wasted no time in having his tongue swoop the liquid off the other's tongue, tickling it. The motion also caused the redhead to bring his body closer to the other, their chests colliding and having the thief be pushed into the wall behind him. Sengoku's slender fingers entangled within the dark, curly locks, his arm wrapping around the slender waist, pushing the other closer and closer till it almost felt as if they were one.

Lips sucked on lips, the succulent crimson juice drank, breaths mingled with each other. The thief's arms were draped around his neck, desperately clutching on as their tongues danced in a rush, uncaring of the saliva and crimson juice near the corners of his mouth. Sengoku drank it all in, the taste of the juice mixed together with the taste of his little devil; sweet, succulent, bold, sharp – he pushed him further into the wall, their hips grinding against one another's. His thief let out a desperate moan as he felt both their arousals collide, and a slender hand ran down his chest and dove underneath his shirt, touching the warm, sweaty skin as a message. They broke away for but a moment, eyes meeting; deep blue colliding with enrapturing green, bruised lips merely inches apart, flushed faces staring at one another. His thief's eyes were pleading, begging; the hand underneath his shirt slid upwards, rubbing against the stomach chiseled from rigorous training at boxing. He craned his pale neck, reaching up to bite and tug at Sengoku's now rosette lips.

Sengoku felt a strong urge to smile; oh, he was desperate all right. Diving down, Sengoku claimed the younger one's neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin. His thief moaned loudly, craning his neck to the side, leaving more exposed skin. Sengoku nibbled his way down the other's collarbone, making his way to the center and letting his tongue leave a trail of saliva. The other was so occupied with the feeling of chill and wetness on his skin, he did not notice the hand trailing down his forearm until – "Hah!" the warmth against his own lithe form disappeared, the breath at his ear vanished, and Sengoku was at least a foot away from him, holding up the bright pink gum packet with a giant Cheshire cat grin.

His cute little thief gaped at him, "Wh-What the hell was that-??!" he cried, referring to the sudden stop in their make-out session.

Sengoku's grin only widened as he fished out a piece of gum and placed it in between his teeth. Green eyes stared as pearly whites bit into the soft substance, cutting it into two, slender fingers pulled the second part out, a line of crimson trailing behind. The first piece vanished into the mouth of one Sengoku Kiyosumi. The thief unconsciously swallowed, hard, and ran his tongue over his lips. Sengoku moved in and placed one arm next to the slender frame; his thief – now his prey – stiffened immediately. He brought his lips near the other's ear, "Next time, think twice about stealing from me, Aka-chan."


	4. Swimming

A/N: Well, my fellow SenKiri lovers, you know what's soon to come. SenKiri day for all to enjoy! This fic was written by AIM conversation between Jill (my AWESOME illustrator) and I. Again, 'Brina, please don't read…

Disclaimer: No own Prince of Tennis… Only in my dreams…

The sun was blazing hot, but turned gentle motion as it reflected off the perfect blue of the pool. Kirihara Akaya sat at the edge of the deep end, one of his feet submerged. The water was cool and refreshing, but not enough for Kirihara. He shot another glance at the reclining figure, lean and tan, which was sunbathing on an inflatable raft, sunglasses shielding his eyes. One hand reached up and ran through his disheveled red hair. Kirihara looked away, the sun suddenly seeming a lot more intense. He slid his other foot into the water, relishing its chill.

That lean and tan figure was Kirihara's current crush, and neighbor, Sengoku Kiyosumi. Poor Akaya. He was doomed to be nothing more than that-boy-next-door. Their families were close, and over time, the impish boy began to develop feelings for the redhead.

But the cheerful redhead offered no signs to Kirihara that he felt anything similar. So Kirihara sighed from afar, and hoped that maybe... Music distracted him from his thoughts, turning his head towards the source. Stupid neighbors with their stupid music; just because this was a block party at their local pool didn't mean the annoyingly-loud-music-aficionados were invited. Even the posters had been put up away from "that" side of town. Motion in his peripheral vision made him glance again at his crush. Sengoku had woken up, and pushed his shades up to reveal his blue-green eyes. Kirihara felt a blush creep up his face, and blamed it on the sun, though he knew otherwise.

"Hey." Sengoku grinned. Was it just Akaya or was this grin more flirtatious than usual? Of course it was flirtatious, the raven-haired boy berated himself. Kiyosumi was the school's resident ladies man!

"Oh, hey, Kiyosumi-sempai," Kirihara nervously grinned back, floundering under his gaze. He sought to find something to say, and managed to come up with "Is it hot out here, or is it just you? I-I mean, or is it just me?" _I cannot believe I actually said something so stupid! _Kirihara groaned internally_. Of course he knows it's hot out here, he was just sunbathing!_ But the other boy didn't seem to notice, and Kirihara relaxed a little.

Until Sengoku swung his muscular legs over the side of the raft. "Since it's so hot, wanna race? I bet I can swim to the shallow end and back first." Kirihara blinked. A race?

"Uh, sure I guess..." Akaya muttered, feeling just a little bit apprehensive.

"Awesome." Sengoku grinned. "And let's up the stakes, shall we? Winner gets to have the loser do whatever he wants."

Kirihara could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. But really, what do I have to lose? _I am so going to win. Never thought those tennis lessons my parents threw at me would come in handy, but hey, now I have the stamina and muscle to win and then... _Kirihara stopped himself. It was time to focus, not daydream! He grinned back at the other boy, taking up his goggles. "Sounds good to me. Anything, right?" Not waiting for an answer, he dove in, goggles on and ready to swim. Ready to win.

Little did Akaya know that his opponent was also a tennis player. Sengoku was not only a worthy opponent in that game, but also boxing. How else do you think he got such a muscular figure? The redhead dove in as well. "Yup! We agreed on anything..."

Powerful stroke matched powerful stroke, cutting through the placid water. Mouths broke free of the water's grip to draw in gasping breaths. Legs propelled two fit bodies through the pool, matching the other's speed. But Kirihara, for all his stamina and confidence, began to feel the difference as Sengoku began to steadily outpace him. _No! I won't lose, I can't. I will not lose to him, of all people..._With those thoughts came the familiar surge of strength and confidence, and Kirihara swam faster, gaining on his rival and goal. The other side loomed large before them, and Kirihara couldn't help but smile as he drew another breath. He could almost see Sengoku's red hair as their lips touched...

Poor boy. It was that idle thought that caused him his victory. With the ease of an experienced swimmer (it was his pool after all) Kiyosumi pulled ahead. Gasping for breath, Akaya popped out of the water, pouting.

"Aw, don't be sad, Kiri-kun!" Sengoku chirped. "Now, what do I want from you?" Suddenly, his voice turned from friendly to predatory. "And exactly how much are you willing to give?" he purred, backing the other teen up against the side and smirking…

A/N: Yeah, I am not yet ready to write actual smut, as much of it as I've read. Sorry, loves!


End file.
